The present invention concerns systems to make in-situ substantially vertical building works with relevant time-, manpower-, and material-savings.
In a particularly effective and advantageous embodiment the invention relates to a system to make in-situ building works of prevailingly vertical heights, with the aid of preferably composite scaffolds i.e. consisting of modular elementary scaffold couples (or semi-scaffolds), said system being dimensionally adjustable and easily movable as an integral body.
In a recent WO 2010/10851 (International Application No. PCT/EP2009/002280 filed on Mar. 27, 2009) Applicant has illustrated the general background of the present construction techniques of big, mean and short size buildings and has proposed as a solution idea, a particularly efficacious system of scaffolding and hollow tubes supports for substantially horizontal building works for home or industrial use.
Said system comprises: —a first sub-system S1 consisting of a horizontal platform adjustable along the two planar dimensions (X-Y), i.e. in length and width; —a second sub-system S2 of first interface, involving means to couple said sub-system S1 with a successive sub-system S3; —a third sub-system S3 acting as adjustable superior carrying structure; —a fourth sub-system S4 of second interface between said S3 and S5; —and a fifth inferior sub-system S5 to determine the stationary work conditions and the non-stationary moving conditions.
As anticipated the system according to the precedent International Patent Application PCT/EP2009/002280 (the description of which is incorporated by reference herein) is essentially concerned with platforms for horizontal expanding construction works (SMI).
In the continuation of his researches and experiments, Applicant has succeeded, (not without surprise), to bring about a system which fills the gaps and lacunas existing in the field of the substantially vertical building works (SMV) whereby, among the several advantages, the necessity is eliminated to make recourse to wood or metal plankings which were vertically in-situ assembled with the aid of scaffoldings and buttress forming structures generally different from the rectangular form.
We should emblematically recall the conventional vertical pillars for the in-situ embodiment of which at least four vertically extending plankings were needed that had to be each other nailed and bolted, and supported generally by buttresses of, without doubt, complexity.
After the concrete jet, said complex scaffolds of several walls had to be unbolted and inspected to recover the still useful material (generally 30-40%) to be again nailed with fresh plankings, etc.
It is true that for the common walls only two plankings are needed however the major problems remain because the mounting and demounting times are still long and the requested manpower (mainly the carpenters) must still have skill and experience.